


Maintenance Check

by AveryUnit



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, First Time, HAPPY BDAY TEKO IM SORRY FOR BEING LATE A WEEK ILU, Wire Play, except not really lmao, im sorry jfc, its a test run, just touching, not even sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryUnit/pseuds/AveryUnit
Summary: Her boyfriend was finally confident enough about their relationship that he didn’t always ask her to do something she kept reminding him she was totally okay with. If that’s not progress, she doesn’t know what is.Well.This, she guessed.





	Maintenance Check

**Author's Note:**

> MY SWEAT BLOOD AND TEARS *LITERALLY* WENT INTO THIS FIC HAPPY SHSL LATE BDAY TEKO ILU  
> My fics really ARE getting more raunchy with every one i make amazing  
> Anyway I SWEAR ILL GET BACK TO KEY(BOARD) OF LOVE SOON BUT I NEED A BREAK RN OK ENJOY

When Kiibo asked Kaede--fingers twiddling, eyes scanning the classroom and all around fidgeting in general--if she’d like to come over to his dorm room after school, she expected a make-out session or an invitation to meet his father. Or a “private lesson” on how his body worked, but that was pretty low on Kaede’s list of possibilities.

 

“I… I want you to get acquainted with my body, Kaede-san.”

 

So when classes ended for the day and the two arrived in his room, Kaede needed a moment to process her boyfriend’s proposal. And she wasn’t even the robot in this relationship. She felt like she had marked an answer she was horrifyingly unsure about but chose it anyway because she didn’t study at all the day before. And then it ended up being the answer that helped her pass.

 

“Kaede-san…?

 

Oh. Right. Reality is calling, and right now, the pianist doesn’t mind returning to it.

 

“S-Sorry, I spaced out! Um…” Kaede looked around the robot’s room in a frenzy, tucking her hair strands beneath her ears. The place was neat and orderly, cream walls and brown furniture decorated with books, their contents ranging from school subjects to joke books. The desk, meanwhile, was a bit of a mess (similarly to Kaede’s, which was littered with music sheets, so she didn’t judge), bolts, screwdrivers and notebooks scattered on it. “Can you elaborate?”

 

“Well! Um…” Kiibo started, only to start fiddling with his gloves again, and proceeded to take them off as he gathered up the courage to talk. “We… have been dating for a while now, haven’t we…? You showed me a lot of things that I never thought I’d be able to do with another person. Held hands, kissed, hugged, went on dates, simply enjoyed each other's presence…” His gaze, which to that moment was staring at his hands, pressing the--now taken off--gloves together, suddenly shot up to meet Akamatsu’s gaze. “You even let me leave hickeys on you!”

 

“That… seems to matter a lot to you, Kiibo-kun. You keep mentioning it.” Ever since the robot’s proposition to mark each other's bodies, he has been ever-so slightly more open and enthusiastic with public affection when it came to Kaede, and that enthusiasm carried over to when they were in private, too. Before, he kept asking for the pianist’s permission to so much as hold her hand. But now, whenever one of them was about to leave to turn in for the night, he hugged Kaede and even kissed her with little hesitation, which Kaede was very happy about. Her boyfriend was finally confident enough about their relationship that he didn’t always ask her to do something she kept reminding him she was totally okay with. If that’s not progress, she doesn’t know what is.

 

Well.

 

 _This_ , she guessed.

 

“But of course! You let me leave something on you that let others know you’re mine, and you did the same for me, too! Claiming someone as their own like that is very serious, no!?”

 

“Well, when you say it like that…”

 

“So, um! ...Uh.” Kiibo’s eyes went down to the ground again, one of his hands taking off his black cap. “I thought, um.” He started pulling at his cap at both ends, straining the material. “I thought… y-you would…” His shoulders tensed, and his eyes shut tightly. “Like to t-take our relationship to the next l-level!?”

 

…

 

“Kiibo-kun,” Kaede, after a few seconds of gawking at him, pointed a finger at herself when the robot finally popped an eye open to see her reaction. “Do you want to have sex with me?”

 

“D-Don’t say it so bluntly!!” He chastised her, his ahoge springing up and arms on the verge of flailing in her direction.

 

The pianist put up her hands defensively in front of her, trying her best to keep her remaining composure because _okay, this is happening today._ “Sorry, sorry, but with you, for all I know, you could be talking about touching my hair or something!”

 

“I am not _that_ innocent!”

 

“You kind of are.”

 

“Ughhh….” Kiibo’s head dropped in shame and exasperation.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that!” Kaede patted the robot’s hung head. “It’s one of the cute things about you, Kiibo-kun!”

 

“But I want to be seen as a man! E-Especially now!” Kiibo whined and raised his head, causing the girl’s hand to retreat. “Y-Yes, I… want to do _that_ with you, but… I’ve been thinking we should do a sort of… test-run first…?”

 

The pianist tilted her head. “A… test run? For sex?”

 

“Please stop saying that…” The robot looked away, his face heating up for the nth time today. He took a deep breath and turned back to look up at her again. “But… yes. I mean, you are a human, and I am a robot. Our bodies are drastically different, And neither of us know that much about what to do to each other for, um, pleasure, right?”

 

“Well… yeah, that’s true. Where are you going with this?”

 

“I’d like for us to get to know each other’s bodies, first! Check which place is pleasurable, which is off-limits…” He counted off his fingers with each aspect he listed. “I just…” He then stopped to take another breath, looked off to the side and intertwined his fingers together. “I want to make you feel good like a normal human being can, without our first time being filled with lessons on body anatomy…”

 

“I see… I think I get where you’re coming from.” Kaede put a strand of her hair between her index and middle finger, absentmindedly fiddling with it. “But Kiibo-kun, you’re aware that I won’t stop dating you or love you any less just because you don’t have the same anatomy as a human, right? Like, yeah, se--um. ‘That’ is a thing a lot of couples do, but it’s not mandatory.” She then put the hand that was in her hair on Kiibo’s cheek, and tilted her head. “You don’t want to do ‘that’ with me just because you think you _need_ to do it for us to be together, do you?”

 

“No! Not at all!” The robot exclaimed and put both his hands on the one caressing his face. “In fact, I should be the one asking you that…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“The reason why I want to do this with you is because I really want to try it. It’s an intimate act reserved for when you are very close to someone you love, right? It is something to show your partner how much you love them, right? As long as you are okay with it…” Kiibo pulled Kaede’s hand away from his face and instead brought it to his chest--the place where his heart would be, if he were human--and locked gazes with her, a determined look in his eyes. “I truly want to try it with you.”

 

Kaede didn’t look away.  She gazed at him for a moment, face flushed, and then smiled, lowering her forehead to put it against Kiibo’s, and laid her other hand gently against the boy’s chest as well.

 

“One question.” She started, eyes closed.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you, like… feel sexual pleasure, though?

 

Kiibo entire body stilled.

 

“Um.” He squeaked, his head lowering and shoulders hunching. “W-Well, yes, I, I think so? I mean, I haven’t done it with anyone before, uh…!”

 

“Yeah, I figured, but, uh… can you? Like, did your professor give you anything like that, or--”

 

“No! ...A-at least, not intentionally, I think…”

 

“ ‘Not intentionally’?”

 

“I mean, I… _think_ I can feel stimulation. Just… in a much different way than you can. I don’t have any reproductive organs or anything like that, but… w-well, that’s why I asked to do this with you in the first place.”

 

“When you say ‘different’, how much different are we talking here?

 

“Very different. As in... messing-with-my-inner-mechanisms different.”

 

“Your… inner mechanisms!?” Kaede leaned away and her hands went to grip the robot’s arms, a slightly panicked expression brandished on her face. “Wait, isn’t that dangerous!? I mean, sure, I helped you fix a loose bolt or two before, but what if I seriously hurt you!?”

 

“W-We are meeting here _precisely_ so that we can avoid any harm coming to you or me! I want this to be pleasurable and painless!” The robot’s determined scowl suddenly dropped and his eyebrows scrunched up, synthetic eyes looking off to the side. “...At least, painless as can be, seeing as...” He muttered, more to himself that to Akamatsu, she guessed.

 

“Kiibo-kun? What was that about pain?”

 

The shorter one of the two jolted and looked at Kaede again, embarrassment and nervousness prominently showing on his features. “I…” The left hand hovering near his chin curled into a fist, thumb rubbing against his index finger nervously. Once again, he avoided eye contact. “My methods of getting pleasure are a bit extreme, depending on how you want to do it… but, um, we can talk about the less dangerous stuff for now, if you’d like?”

 

Okay, _that_ got Kaede’s curiosity. The pianist never thought she’d find herself in a position where she and her robot lover would have a lesson on safe sex, but yet here she was. Not that she was complaining. This was pretty exciting, not to mention it was getting her even closer to Kiibo. Both literally and figuratively.

 

“Alright, then.” The musician nodded and gave a soft smile, skilled fingers intertwining themselves with metallic ones. “So, where do you want to start?”

 

“Ah, well, undressing ourselves would be a good place to start, obviously…”

 

==================================================================

 

The room was unbearably hot.

 

And it wasn’t just the hot temperature of June seeping into the room, the curtains covering the windows of Kiibo’s small room trying desperately to dull the slowly setting--yet still somehow schorching--beams of the sun.

 

Kiibo’s systems were overheating. And Kaede’s face was burning, her nigh-undressed body unable to hide the flush.

 

And neither were facing each other, awkwardly sitting on the bed back-to-back.

 

Sure, they undressed each other when their make out sessions got a bit too heated, but the farthest they got to before they decided to just cuddle for the next half hour was baring the blonde’s pale shoulders and taking some pieces of metal off of the white-haired boy’s arms to make embracing her more comfortable. The pianist never stripped herself down to her underwear, and Kiibo’s trembling fingers were hovering over his chest buttons, all other pieces of armor adorning his body laying under the bedside table.

 

Well, positive thoughts, Kiibo! You’re gonna work out all the awkwardness that could’ve been on your actual first time on this test run!

 

Haha!

 

Hah.

 

_Oh god they’re both too embarrassed to even look at each other where the heck are they supposed to go from there._

 

As they undressed, they kept sneaking glances at the other, more often than not getting caught in the process. They’re both curious and excited, but also worried of what the other will think of them and their ability, or lack thereof.

 

Kiibo took a deep breath and turned around to face his girlfriend. “Kaede-san.”

 

The aforementioned young woman picked up her gaze from the floor and instead focused on the eager, yet flushed expression on her significant other’s face. “Y-yeah?”

 

“Can you…” His eyes dropped for a second to look over her body, and Akamatsu, noticing, tried to cover herself with her arms. The robot closed his eyes, and opened them a moment later to instead look at her flushed cheeks, sparing her another rush of blood to her face and hovered a hand over his chest again. “Can you watch?”

 

“Watch?” She blinked and gaped at him, her arms lowering slightly. “Like… w-watch you undress?”

 

“Y-Yes… since you know a lot less about my anatomy than I do about yours, i-it’s only fair, right?”

 

A pause, with the clinking of metal fingers tapping against a similarly metal chest in impatience echoing off the walls.

 

“...Okay. Didn’t take you for the vouyer type, Kiibo-kun.” The girl joked, brushing a strand of hair away, to ease the tension.

 

“ ‘Vouyer’?” The serious expression quickly melted into one of endearing confusion, and the android tilted his head. “What is a vouyer?”

 

“It’s a person that enjoys seeing other people in intimate situations.”

 

“So… like Shinguji-kun?”

 

“...When you say it like that, any charm that word might’ve had completely disappears.”

 

“S-sorry…” His head dropped.

 

“Don’t be! I was just trying to lighten the mood.” The pianist pushed the boy’s chin up with her knuckle so that they could look at one another properly again. They were both shy and red from this leap in their relationship, but more than eager to catch up to it. They just needed to bypass the nervousness. “Okay, show me how you get that off?”

 

“Ah! Of course!” Kiibo, who was gazing up at Kaede with slight awe, blinked and leaned away, but only slightly. “Please observe. And stay back for a bit.” He demanded and pushed the button placed highest on his chest, then quickly pressed the one below it, the one under it, and finally the lowest one. And suddenly, the pads on his shoulders and the piece of metal separating the line of buttons from the rest of Kiibo’s chest swiftly opened like hatches, startling the pianist. The robot didn’t seem fazed, however, grabbing the opened pads, pausing, pursing his lips as if pondering something, and spoke up.

 

“Could you help me take this off?” He looked at the girl with nigh disinterest, but Kaede guessed this was one of those moments where the boy was so focused on making sure he kept a cool exterior while showing his lover a new feature of his. She blinked and nodded vigorously, humming approvingly, as she was a bit too speechless from the display before her. Kiibo shuffled until the blonde was facing his side. He stuck his arms out a bit and Akamatsu pushed herself to sit on her knees, hands hesitantly pulling at the…

 

“Shirt…?” She mumbled out loud.

 

“Well, I’d say it’s more of a jacket than a shirt…” The SHSL Robot chimed in, not realizing that the girl involuntarily let that slip.

 

“Well, it sort of is, though, right? With how you pressed your buttons it was like unbuttoning a shirt!” Kaede mused somewhat excitedly, laying the discarded chest piece near the bed.

 

“Oh! I never thought about it that way!”

 

Kaede let out a small laugh, which turned into a hum as she looked over the now-seemingly-bare android before her. He shuffled awkwardly.

 

It was odd, seeing Kiibo without any metal on his body. The only ones left were his ears and hands, and they didn’t have any cloth or anything under them, as the robot mentioned previously, just wires.

 

The rest of his body, though, was covered in a extremely folded gray cloth, like a jumpsuit.

 

“Kaede-san,” Kiibo brought the SHSL Pianist out of her thoughts, flustered by her gaze already, bringing her back to reality. “I need your help taking this off. If you could…?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, yeah sure.” She found herself nodding frantically once again, as she got closer to him. “How do I…?” She tilted her head to search for a button or some kind of opening to open the suit.

 

Kiibo turned his back to her, extending a hand to touch a small zipper near the crook of his neck. “Here.”

 

The blonde hummed and pulled at where he touched, pulling the zipper as low as she could, which seemed to be the end of his spine. She had to push some cloth out of the way because it kept getting stuck, making the young woman click her tongue in irritation. Thankfully, she got it over with in just a few seconds and the folds were open, Kiibo starting to shimmy out of the suit. Meanwhile, Kaede’s breath got caught in her throat.

 

The boy’s body was pitch black. There was a slightly lighter, thick line extending itself to his tailbone that looked suspiciously like velcro, but other than that, just like the neck Kaede had the privilege of getting a glimpse of just a week ago, it was colored an oily black.

 

His body looked a bit more slender without his armor, but only a bit. From what the girl could see, the robot was was actually made to look slightly muscular. The professor didn’t want his son to feel sad he couldn’t work out, Akamatsu supposed.

 

She saw Kiibo’s shoulders tense after he completely took off and laid his clothes on the bedside table. He then ever-so slowly turned around and both the Ultimate’s postures straightened.

 

Kaede stared straight at Kiibo, and he seemed to be trying to do the same, but ended up looking at some other part of her face out of nervousness. Her gaze finally drifted to his body. Pitch black and a tad muscular, just like she thought. She also tried to refrain herself, but caved in and took a glance at his crotch. While she remembered her boyfriend’s various denying statements from the past, she couldn’t help but feel slight disappointment when she found there was nothing there. She was gonna have to break the truth to not-so-poor Ouma.

 

“K-Kaede-san, what… what do you think?” The android sounded like he was trying to make a joke, but his voice was filled with nervousness and gave him away immediately.

 

Kaede responded by groping Kiibo’s chest.

 

“Even under all that armor, you’re ripped…” She murmured, impressed, her expression showing professional seriousness that could rival Tojo’s.

 

 _“UM--"_ Kiibo’s eyes shot wide open and his hands hovered uselessly in the air.

 

“And your skin is all smooth, too!” Kaede’s experienced fingers of her left hand ran over his stomach area and back up to his shoulders.

 

“THAT’S--"

 

“I always imagined you’d be cold to the touch, but you’re actually pretty warm!” She smiled and wrapped her arms around the white haired boy’s body, marvelling at the newfound revelation.

 

“ _K-Kaede-san--!!”_ Overwhelmed from the sudden amount of skin-on-synthetic-skin contact, Kiibo lost his balance and fell back on the bed, hands--his only body part that still remained moderately cold, thanks to Kaede making him nearly overheat--shooting out to grab his girlfriend’s arms.

 

A giggle escaped from the young lady as she pushed herself up on her hands to give her other half some space. Akamatsu loomed over him, face flushed, smile wide and toothy, and a spark in her eyes with an emotion Kiibo couldn’t identify, and another filled with loving for the shy boy beneath her.

 

Also her still-covered chest was like. Right there, hovering over his face. There was that, too.

 

Kiibo would gulp if he could.

 

“Sorry, sorry! Got carried away a bit back there. It’s just so nice to finally see you out of all that armor. I was really curious how you looked like, but I didn’t want to rush you.”

 

Kiibo blinked up at his lover and his eyes glazed over. A hand unconsciously went to play with one of Kaede’s tangled hairs hanging in front him. “...Well, we are here now.”

 

“Yup. Alright, so…” The pianist finally decided to have mercy on her precious robot and freed him from the cage that were her arms, and he sat up. “Where do you want me to start? Or do you want me to get completely undressed first?”

 

“Well, you can keep them on until we are done with discussing my functions, if being completely naked makes you uncomfortable… or cold.”

 

“Nah, you already dressed yourself down as much as you can without exposing wires, right? Only fair I take it all off, too.”

 

Kiibo nodded, and as Kaede extended her arms behind her, she glanced at Kiibo, once again fidgeting. “You know how to unhook a bra?”

 

“Ah--well, not really, I never had a chance to…”

 

Smiling too slyly for the boy to feel safe, the young woman turned her back to him, gathering fluffy hair unto her shoulders. “Just unclasp them.”

 

“I--uh---Oh, okay.” The android eloquently stated, metal fingers coming to contact with the skin of Kaede’s spine, making her jolt slightly from the touch. After fiddling with the frilly undergarment--and taking a few seconds to appreciate the cute design--he got the hang of how it worked and unclasped it, letting Akamatsu take it off herself.

 

She decided that since Kiibo took off his clothes by himself, she’d take off her panties by herself too. She placed the underwear on the edge of the duvet and, pushing away her returning embarrassment, turned to face her other half again, trying--futilely--to cover herself with one arm, the other gripping the sheets near her thighs.

 

Kiibo’s eyes widened and his mouth was slightly hanging open. He glanced down, back up, back down, back up. He reached out, refrained and looked to the side. He seemed to be trying to not make it look like he was eager and failing miserably.

 

“You can touch me, it’s okay. Go ahead.” She reassured, smiling gently and tilting her head to catch his attention. His gaze went back to her, less nervous now, bit his cheek and placed his cold hands on Kaede’s shoulderblades. After a moment of feeling around for her pulse and feeling the ridges, they slid down to softly grip the sides of her breasts. They then lowered, thumbs brushing against Kaede’s nipples, making her jump and shudder.

 

The robot broke out of whatever reverie he was in, his curious look replaced with worried eyes and gritted teeth. “Ah--I’m sorry! Was that--”

 

“No no no, it was good! It was good.” She replied with another smile. The boy didn’t see any dishonesty in her face, but his eyebrows scrunched up nonetheless. His features softened after a few moments, though, and he wrapped his arms around Kaede’s torso, pressing himself flush against her, and his ear against the place where her heart is.

 

“I can hear your heartbeat more prominently than ever.” As she put a hand to his back another to his spiky hair, the human heard the robot sigh happily and nuzzle further into her chest. He acknowledged the fact that his earpiece would dig into her skin if he was too insistent, so he was gentle about it, to Kaede’s appreciation. “Even Kaede-san’s heartbeat has a beautiful rhythm. It’s so nice.”

 

Two fingers suddenly came up to press and fiddle with Kaede’s right nipple, making her suck in a breath. “This feels good, right? Your heart is beating faster. That means you feel good, right?” Kiibo sounded somewhat breathless, even _excited_ , as his whole hand started playing with her breast and the arm still snaked around her torso tightened its grip.

 

The girl’s breath caught in her throat. Unconsciously, she pushed the boy’s head to press harder against her, wanting even more contact between them.

 

 _‘Soon.’_ She reminded herself. Soon, she’ll be able to make Kiibo feel just as good as he deserves to be, as happy as Kaede wants him to be.

 

He just needed to show her how.

 

“Kiibo-kun,” She called out and stilled his hand with her own. “We were… supposed to start with you, right?”

 

At this, the robot’s eyes widened, and he swiftly backed away, flailing his arms and sweating profusely, his usual, shy, dorky personality coming back. “I-I-I’m sorry!! I got carried away, I said we were going to--” He stopped, closing his eyes and taking a breath once again. He held it for a few seconds before he exhaled, putting his balled up fists on his knees. Opening his eyes, he smiled crookedly. “Yes. Let’s proceed. Would you, um, like me to start with the more subtle methods?”

 

“Whatever you like! Just tell me what to do.”

 

“Okay, um…first off, we need to remove this layer.” He reached his hand behind his neck, massaging it.

 

“Huh? Wait, but… isn’t it just wires and stuff under the leather?” Kaede shook her head, confused.

 

“Well, yes. I’ve told you that giving me pleasure involves messing with my inner systems, correct?”

 

“O-oh, yeah, you did say that…”

 

“So, please wait here…” The robot boy commanded, standing up and walking to the cluttered desk, opening and closing desks, looking for various items. The pianist tried to see what he was gathering, but failed, as she got distracted by having more access to look at his full body in all it’s bare--at least by Kiibo standards--glory.

 

First thing she noticed was; he didn’t have an ass.

 

Well, he did, but he didn’t have any outlines of buttcheeks or anything like that. It was just smooth. Didn’t have any holes either, but no surprise there. Kiibo had some nice legs to make up for it, though. His upper body didn’t seem to be the only thing that was made to look like it had muscle. His thighs and calves were pretty thick, and the girl couldn’t help but wonder if she’d be able to leave marks on them, too. She wondered if they were sensitive, like his neck. He might not have a dick, but god help her if she wouldn’t make her adorable boyfriend squirm in pleasure, lack of nether regions be damned.

 

Kiibo tapped his toes against the carpet--or lack thereof, the girl also noticed. He didn’t have any toes or outlines, it looked like a wooden mannequin foot, except made of leather, and painted black. Kaede couldn’t help but think that was cute, for some reason. She wondered if he was ticklish, too. Her boyfriend looked adorable when he laughed. And smiled. And pouted. And when he did basically anything.

 

God, he was just the cutest thing from his looks to his personality and Kaede could feel her face flushing, and her heart beating faster.

 

And her mouth watering, she just noticed. And wiped at it.

 

“Alright! Here we are!” The boy noticed and Akamatsu straightened from her kneeling position on the bed. He didn’t seem to notice, carrying the things he wanted to the bedside table, setting them there. Sitting down on the bed, he gave her a pair of big rubber gloves, turned with his back to her and pointed at the thick black line going down his back, starting from his neck. “I’m sorry for asking you the same question again, but can you put those on and open it? It’s extremely unlikely touching me will actually hurt you, but… just to be cautious.”

 

Kaede shrugged and did as she was asked to, putting the gloves on, wiggling her fingers to make sure they were on right and started unpeeling the leather layer to his systems, realizing that the opening to his wires was, indeed, velcro.

 

“Have you talked to your professor about your back’s vulnerability yet?” She asked with a crooked smile.

 

“Yes! He still refused to admit there’s a problem with it, but I think it’s simply because he believes I’m in good hands.”

 

“I… never met Professor Iidabashi before, though. Why would he think It’s good to leave you with me and a screwdriver?”

 

“That must mean he trusts you _very_ much! The professor is vehemently protective of me, after all.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind meeting him. It’s better if I meet my boyfriend’s dad after dating him for so long, right?”

 

Kiibo stayed quiet for a while, and then slumped. “Once I manage to coerce him into going outside and buy some presentable clothes, I’d love to introduce you. But until then, I’m not letting him meet you in a dirty, food stained lab coat. I’m sorry, Kaede-san.”

 

“...Should I like, buy a ‘World’s #1 Dad’ sweater or shirt or something as a gift?”

 

“He’ll love you straight away if you do.”

 

They both shared a laugh, and when Kaede finished peeling away the velcro, she helped Kiibo out of it, as carefully as she could.

 

The robot’s inner systems were not as pleasant to look at as his layered selves, but it was interesting to see him in such a state, either way. Wires and metal and disks were adorning his body, including pieces she did not recognize.

 

Kiibo stripped himself down to his waistline, turning to Kaede, and pointing to a sort of radio tuner-like object on the right side on his chest. “This is my positive feedback receptor.” He explained. “It’s not exactly used for sexual pleasure, but it intensifies whatever emotion I am feeling at the moment. For example, if you complimented me, I would get overwhelmingly happy, and if you said something insulting, I’d probably throw a huge fit.”

 

“So, it’d be like… a praise kink?  But not really a kink?”

 

“Yes, something like that! I don’t get pleasure in a sexual way, but it is still very overwhelming. Do you know when you get praised for something you worked for, or when someone you like hugs you? Imagine a heartwarming feeling like that, enhanced by about ten times. That’s what it’d feel like for me.”

 

“Oh, wow… that’s pretty cool, actually.” Kaede’s eyes sparkled. “So, do you like… reach a climax from that, or…?”

 

“Oh, no, I’m afraid not…” Kiibo’s head tilted to the side. “Like I said, it’s simply emotions enhanced to an overwhelmingly positive level. I guess you’d simply praise me a bit, we’d hug, hold hands, those sorts of things for some time and… that’d be it?” He chuckled nervously.

 

“Well, if it makes you feel good, I’m up for it! I like seeing you happy in any way, you know.” Akamatsu smiled, bringing her forehead to the android’s, and giving him a kiss, which he reciprocated eagerly. They smiled, even as they pulled away.

 

“As do I.” Kiibo confessed in a whisper. He gripped her gloved hand and leaned back. ”What’s next…” He pondered, and then his eyes looked down at their hands. His ahoge turned the shape of a lightbulb as he looked up at his lover again, this time with sparkling eyes and a wide smile. “That’s it! My body can do this!”

 

He pointed at their intertwined hands and held them up. Kaede was confused for a seconds, but through the rubber, she felt something like… rumbling?

 

“Do you… do you _vibrate_?”

 

“Yes! My whole body, from top to bottom, can vibrate! It is like my own version of stretching, I suppose. I do it sometimes whenever I sit still for extended periods of time to make sure nothing in my system stopped working because it thought I was in sleep mode. It’s, um, obviously for pleasuring _you_ , rather than _me_ , but it’s about my body, so it counts, right?”

 

“Y-yeah! Yeah, it--it counts.” Kaede nodded vigorously, still a bit in awe. Okay, wow, she couldn’t wait to try _that_ out.

 

“Next is… hm.” He put a finger to his mouth, puffing his cheek. “Ah, you know that my neck is sensitive, right?”

 

“Well, it was more logical and comforting to think you felt pleasure from having your neck touched, rather than that you were pretending.”

 

“Yes, well, um…” The robot looked around, uncertain. “We… probably should’ve done this _before_ we took off my leather layer, but… you can t-touch me and see which places are good for me…?”

 

“Sure! After you show me the things you can do with your wire stuff, you can put it back on and we can see which spots each of us likes.” Kaede reasoned. “Sound good?”

 

“More than good!” The robot nodded resolutely. “Good thinking, Kaede-san!” He placed another kiss on her lips, excited.

 

“Next is… my wires!” He plucked his hand from Kaede’s--both a bit hesitant to do so--and pointed at the wires on his neck and abdomen respectively. It was a tad gruesome to look at. But like heck a little machinery was going to turn her off. Pun not intended. “My wires are, um. Sensitive. They’re connected to my nerve receptors, so depending on how you touch them, it can go either way. And… I think I _can_ technically climax from them?” He finished lamely.

 

“You can?”

 

“W-well, I’m not sure… I never prodded too much into them, because it felt weird. I figured I might as well find out with you.”

 

“Hm.” Kaede raised an eyebrow, gaze drifting to the rainbow of wires that was Kiibo’s stomach area. “Can I touch them?”

 

“...Can you take the gloves off?”

 

“I won’t get zapped?”

 

“No. The professor usually fixes me without gloves, so I thought it’d be… well, anyway, you can take them off.”

 

“Alright. Tell me if it hurts.” She informed and he nodded. After fumbling with the rubber gloves, she took them off, leaned in and poked gently at a red wire. Kiibo _jumped._  
  
  
“Was that okay?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“...Want me to do it again?”

 

“Yes.”

 

And so she did.

 

Akamatsu poked at the wires for a while, gently and taking two second pauses between each touch, Kiibo shuddered with each poke. Eventually, Kaede started brushing her fingertips against the wires, and Kiibo sucked in a breath.

 

“You alright?” She asked, trying her best to be as careful as she could. This was all alien territory, one wrong move and for all Kaede knew, she could shut him down and she’d have no idea how to fix him, and haul him back to the professor.

 

And that would be a very bad and very awkward first impression.

 

“Y-Yes. Go on.”

 

Nodding, Akamatsu started simultaneously brushing all her fingers in between Kiibo’s wires, and before she knew it, the boy was shuddering, lifting his hands to try and cover his mouth, but stopped midway, and now he was just staring half lidded, nervous, but without any kind of hint of fear or discomfort in his eyes.

 

His head dipped and his shoulders tensed, and he kept letting out mewls that were like music to Kaede’s ears. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her, and in her excitement over finally being able to satisfy Kiibo after so much of his insisting on her being top priority, she squeezed.

 

“AH--!”

 

Kiibo jumped and sucked in a sharp breath as his hands covered his mouth, squeals escaping his voice box. His eyes shut for a split second before one of his metallic hands trembled, fumbled, as if it suddenly forgot what it wanted to do, and shooed at Kaede’s hands. She got the hint and disentangled her fingers from the robot’s body. She tugged a bit too fast, though, and her nails--though short, due to the need of keeping her hands neat and tidy for piano playing--caught on the wires and pulled. Kiibo’s eyes shot wide open, and his body hunched over, even after the experienced, delicate hand retrieved to it’s owner.

 

“Kiibo-kun? W-what’s wrong!? Are you--!?”

 

“ _Fine!!_ I’m fine!” He shouted, face beet red. “Just give me… a moment.” He seemed to be doing his version of catching his breath, which Kaede learned to be him just standing in place and shuddering until his cooling fans did their job and prevented him from overheating.

 

“Alright… I’m alright.” Kiibo sighed and finally looked up. His faceplates were still pink and sweat was dripping down his face--Kaede couldn’t help but let her mind wander that he looked completely _lewd_ like that. Robot anatomy or not, she still had the utmost ability to wreck him, just like a normal human. And it made her happy.

 

Kiibo always ponders that Kaede should have a human partner instead of him, despite her insisting that she loves him no matter what he’s made of, be it skin or metal or leather or whatever.

 

And if this would help ease her boyfriend’s insecurities, make him feel loved more than ever, reassured that their love knows no bounds, well.

 

Kaede’s never been more willing.

 

“Did I go too far…?” She tilts her head once she pulls herself out of her thoughts, and expresses her worry, overshadowed by the fact that she’s clearly very enticed by the sight of her precious robot flushed, panting and struggling to save face.

 

“...To say it bluntly, yes. But, it’s fine! It was just… overwhelming. I didn’t think it’d have… _this_ kind of effect on me…” The white haired boy fidgeted, eyes unfocused.

 

“...Did I, like, almost made you come or something?”

 

No shame. That pretty much perfectly describes Kaede Akamatsu.

 

“I-I-I don’t know!!” Kiibo sputtered, balled up fists pressing against his thighs. “I’ve never--! It was--! It-it felt like I was about to--Not now! I don’t want to do this… today.” His voice gradually grew calm as he found what he was trying to say. “It was very pleasurable! I think it might be what you are, um, thinking, but… right now, I just want us to... “

 

“Practice.” She finishes for him, smiling and patting his cheek. “But when we have our actual first time, don’t be surprised if I get a bit too eager. It’s already hard to resist you after seeing you squeak like that, y’know?”

 

“I-I did _not_ ‘squeak’!”

 

“Yes, you did! It was adorable!”

 

Kiibo puffed up his cheek and shook his fists in agitation. Kaede laughed and kissed him on the nose.

 

“Alright, so what’s next?”

 

“Ah, right, um…” The robot looked around and took what looked like to be a lead acid battery and some black cords. Akamatsu was confused, and a mix of afraid and piqued. “Kaede-san, I’ve told you that I am charged by electricity, yes? How charging during the night is my version of ‘sleeping’?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well, in case I haven’t charged enough, I can send huge volts of electricity into my body via battery or a taser to give myself energy for a period of time until I can properly charge again.” He explained as he put one of the cord ends in one of the battery’s outlets, and looked down at the other end as he continued. “The closest I can compare it to is caffeine for humans.”

 

“Ah, I get it! But… what does this have to do with the test run?”

 

The boy continued fiddling with the cord in his metal hand, turning it, and his shoulders tensed as he looked to the side once again. “I’ve… recently found out that, if I send strong shocks into my body in multiple consecutive times, it feels… quite nice. And not that it just makes me feel extremely energized, which it does, but…”

 

“Ah, so that’s what you meant by ‘as painless as can be’.” The pianist mused, and tilted her head, waiting for the boy to continue. When she found that he won’t, she placed her hand on the one still fiddling with the cord, making Kiibo look up. “Just tell me where to put it.”

 

“Ah--yes!” He exclaimed, handed Kaede the cord and turned around again--she wasn’t complaining, she was getting to see a lot of Kiibo’s body and learning so much about him today, after all--fingers brushing against a small outlet in the area between his neck and back. “Here.”

 

Kaede nodded and put the wire where he directed, and the android turned around to face her again, a slightly apprehensive look on his features. “I’m… feeling pretty worn from before, so is it okay if we don’t take it too far?”

 

“Does pulling your wires really take so much out of you?” Kaede asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Doing any of the things I showed you today takes energy out of me, truth be told. This… especially.” He looked down at the battery on his lap, tip of his pointer finger brushing against a red button.

 

She shrugged and patted his cheek. He smiled and nuzzled into it, prompting a smirk to appear on the girl’s face as well. “Alright then… so, how do we do this?” Kaede hesitantly took the hand away and scooted closer to Kiibo, so that their knees were almost touching.

 

“Basically, you just turn the voltage with this--” He pointed at a radio tuner-like device on the battery, similar to the positive receptor on his chest, Kaede thought. “--and any charge with 200 volts and above is guaranteed to prompt to give me energy to last at least three to four hours! Amazing, right!?” He looked up at Kaede, eyes sparkling and a small, toothy smile almost blinding her. She giggled and nodded, humming happily, and patted his synthetic hair, to the shorter teen’s satisfaction at being praised.

 

“Do you want me to give you a small shock right now?” She inquired. She said it was caffeine to him, and it was still pretty early in the day due to today being a Saturday, and eager and curious Kiibo probably wouldn’t want to waste the rest of the day lounging around at the dorms.

 

Kaede’s ego was made bigger as she guessed right. The boy’s ahoge sprung up, as did his posture. “Yes, actually! I’d like that! You’re so thoughtful, Kaede-san!” He took the hand patting his head, bringing it to his cheek, and then chastely pecked it’s palm.

 

“I’m just trying to be a good girlfriend! And since you brought it up, why not?”

 

“Indeed! So, you just need to adjust this…” Kaede watched Kiibo put her hand down, turning the tuner of the battery to two hundred volts. “...press this, and then immediately stop pressing after a second. Understood?”

 

“Yeah, got it!” She nodded resolutely.

 

“Alright, I am all yours, Kaede-san!” The robot huffed and put his balled up fists to his hips, chin high, though it also looked like he was trying to push away his own nervousness.

 

Not one to disappoint as an entertainer, Kaede wasted to time to press the button, not even bothering to count to three. Kiibo jolted, his hands opening and visibly shaking. The pianist did as she was instructed to, though, and let go of the button after a second. “Was that okay?” She asked, a bit worriedly, given that she just charged her other half with two hundred volts of electricity. Kiibo, however, actually looked very refreshed, back to his heroic pose, with a bright smile on his face.

 

“Yes! Thank you, Kaede-san!” He smiled brightly, and he looked like he was shining--even without activating his flashlight eyes and without all that shiny armor, his smile was enough to brighten the slightly dim room, lit up only by his eyes, and the sun behind the blindfolds.

 

She couldn’t help but kiss him, and the boy seemed to feel the same way.

 

And then Kaede felt jolts spread throughout her body, making it shiver, and her hair to feel weird.

 

Confused, she pulled away, pawing at her own hair, to realize that it was electricized and springing up everywhere, in all directions.

 

“ _Ahhhh--!!_ ” Both let out at the same times, trying to use their hands to put the girl’s hair back in it’s place, evidently only making it worse.

 

Eventually, though, through Kiibo’s own anguished noises and a string of apologies about to spill from his mouth, he heard a ‘pffft’ from Akamatsu, before she broke out into a laugh. He was perplexed for a good few seconds, but watching his girlfriend’s shoulders shake with laughter and her nimble fingers futilely trying to cover her smile, he smiled and let out a laugh as well.

 

A familiar warmth blossomed in the robot’s chest, one that he felt whenever he saw his significant other, one that only grew more strong when she was happy or smiled.

 

As she brought their foreheads together, it didn’t fade.

 

“Kiibo-kun?” Akamatsu let out through hiccups, opening one eye to look at the boy.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you.” She opened her eyes fully, and he froze, even more so when she brought her hands to cradle his smooth face, thumbs tracing the black lines falling down his face. “So much. I’m so glad I got to be your girlfriend. You have no idea...” She finished, closing her eyes again. She looked at peace.

 

The warmth came back stronger than ever, and the boy was blanked out for a moment. No matter how many times Kaede might say words of endearment to him, be it jokingly, subtly, embarrassingly bluntly or lovingly, like right now, he couldn’t help but feel so elated at hearing her say that.

 

_‘Love’._

 

An emotion Kiibo was having doubts about, an emotion he was afraid he’d never get to experience due to what he was just a year ago.

 

_‘I love you.’_

 

Words he didn’t think he would ever hear being spoken so huskily, so beautifully, so _genuinely_ to him.

 

And now, he was hearing those words fall from possibly the most beautiful and brave woman he’s ever met.

 

For him.

 

“I love you too, Kaede-san. More than you can believe.”

 

_‘More than I can believe.’_

 

“I love you more.”

 

Kiibo opened his eyes, to see that Kaede’s were open as well. “...No, I assure you I love you more.”

 

“Nuh-uh. I love you a _lot_ more.” The girl frowned, her smile bit strained as she pulled away.

 

“Negative. I love you _far_ more.”

 

“Nope! I love you more, and that’s final!”

 

“I disagree! I love you most!”

 

“I love you more!”

 

“I love you _more!_ ”

 

“I _love you!!_ ”

 

“I _love you too!!_ ”

 

The two lovers puffed their cheeks at each other and stayed like that for a few beats, before breaking into fits of giggles and kissing. They stayed like that for a minute or two, lazily making out, hands coming up to cup the other’s face, tips of fingers and nails delicately scratching at scalps. They kissed, nipped at each other's lips, let their tongues meet, until Kaede had to break apart for air, and they separated with a smacking sound that echoed throughout the dorm room.

 

They stared at each other through half-lidded eyes, thumbs still brushing against soft cheeks--skin human and synthetic, different, yet just as comforting to the touch--until the girl spoke up.

 

“Want to put the leather back on?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Placing one last kiss on his plush lips, Kaede started helping Kiibo put his ‘clothes’ back on. It was like putting on the rubber gloves, awkward and a slow process, but they got there eventually. “Straighten your back.” She instructed as she was putting the velcro back together, taking the time to admire the wires and metal of Kiibo’s body before they are concealed by the just as mesmerizing black leather. Once everything was in its place, the boy stood up and stretched to make sure everything nothing was out of place. He rolled his shoulders and craned his neck in circles.

 

“Is there anything poking out?” He asked the girl, his back to her.

 

“Nope.” She replied absentmindedly, too busy admiring the robot’s animated, ridiculously well-built shoulders.

 

After he was satisfied, the robot hummed, content, and sat down on the bed again, taking Akamatsu’s hands in his. “We… said we’d touch each other’s bodies, yes?”

 

“Yup. Touch me anywhere you want. And I’ll do the same for you!”

 

“Understood!” He nodded sternly, hands shooting up to bury themselves in the young woman’s soft, bouncy, blonde hair. He caressed her scalp, hands pressing a tad too roughly, yet Kaede couldn’t bring herself to mind. Instead, she let out something between a huff and a laugh as she grinned, closed her eyes and gingerly put her hands on the boy’s smooth forearms, losing herself to the touch.

 

“You look you’re enjoying yourself. Does this feel good, Kaede-san?” She heard the robot ask, and with her sensitive ears, she could pick up the smile in Kiibo’s tone. It made her grin only widen.

 

“Mmhm!” She nodded, vigorously enough to let him know he was doing a good job, but lightly enough to not shake the hands off. She then felt the bed shifting under them, and she was about to open her eyes, when--

 

  
_“May I proceed lower, Kaede-san?”_ Was said in a low tone that never failed to make the Ultimate Pianist’s leg turn to jelly. Not only that, it was whispered _right next to her ear_. Kiibo’s hands were now resting on both sides of her jaw, waiting for approval, and she couldn’t find her voice. As if the robot just stole it away with those few words.

 

She hummed in approval, because that was all she was capable of at that moment, hands grasping leather arms before the slid down-- _far too languidly for Kaede to ignore them_ \--to her shoulders, and a pair of lips pressing a kiss to her earlobe made her jump and her arms to grab at the android’s own shoulders. She squeezed, and she was so focused on the lips trailing kisses from her ear, down her cheek, her jaw, her _neck_ \--she realized, a split second before she felt nipping at her skin, one that she has grown accustomed to and has grown to _love so, so much_ \--that she couldn’t even focus on how smooth and nice his skin felt, and how she could touch it for hours on end, feel it against her own bare, slick skin and only feel her heartbeat getting quicker and _quicker_ \--

 

 _“Ah--!”_ Cold fingers halted her thoughts as they resumed playing with Akamatsu’s breasts and nipples, groping at them, as if fascinated, and the kisses only travelled lower, biting at the flesh of her breasts and sucking, making her breath hitch and her mouth to produce moans she didn’t bother to restrain. Seemingly curious, her other half pressed a kiss to her left nipple, and when he got a positive reaction, sucked on it. “ _Mmmpf! Mmm..._ ” Kaede bit at her lip, desperately trying to hold back the moan escaping her. Thankfully, but also unfortunately, Kiibo stopped.

 

“ _Can I go lower_?” He asked again, looking up at her with half-closed eyes, and a shiver ran down her whole body, shaking her to the core.

 

“Mmhm.” She gulped and nodded, the hum she let out sounding suspiciously like a whine. God, this boy was _doing *things*_ to her, and she’s not just talking about his hands.

 

She shifts to give Kiibo better access to her lower body, keeping from laying back by holding herself up with her elbows. Kiibo started kissing down her stomach, his hands travelling Kaede’s sides and stopped at her hipbone. One hand then slid down, it’s fingers squeezing her ass along the way--making her flinch, this boy was being a damn tease and he probably didn’t even realize it--and hooked itself under Kaede’s right thigh, raising it up a little before the boy started nipping at the inside of her thigh.

 

“K-Kiibo-kun…” She called, not really knowing why. It’s like there was a haze in her brain and she couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that the robot’s elbows were dangerously close to her arousal, and her thighs almost framing Kiibo’s face didn’t make the situation any easier for her. “Kiibo-kun, h-hold on.”

 

Hearing her hesitant tone, the android halted his actions and looked up, sitting up, embarrassment kicking in. “I-I’m sorry! Did I do something bad? Was that--”

 

“No no no, it felt great! Um, _too_ great. You know?” Kaede brushed her falling fringe--dangling everywhere now that the damn stuff didn’t have pins in holding it up--away from her eyes as her other hand clenched the sheets.

 

A perplexed look graced Kiibo’s features as he tilted his head. “I… don’t really-- _oh._ ” His eyes widened, and the red came back full force to color his pale face as he looked off to the side. “But, um… that felt good, so I was doing a good job, right?”

 

The girl giggled as she reached her hand out to muss up her boyfriend’s hair instead of her own. He grunted, and his eyes did the thing where they displayed the “ >< ” emoticon instead of closing, and though a bit silly, the musician couldn’t help but find that endearing in it’s own way. “ _Better_ than good. Thanks, Kiibo-kun!” She placed a peck on his soft cheek and he smiled, content now that he has learned something about his girlfriend.

 

“So… you’re fine with me leaving hickeys there?” He pointed down to her thighs. True enough, red marks were slowly turning purple on the spots where the shorter Ultimate was biting.

 

“I mean, I wear a skirt, so it’s not like people are gonna see them--”

 

“--You don’t really seem to care if anyone sees up your skirt, though, Kaede-san.”

 

Her eyebrow twitched. “--unless we have P.E. Then I can put some powder on them or something.” She continued, preferring not to be shamed for her preference of skirt length.

 

Kiibo, thankfully, dropped it. “I can lend you the powder I use for my face if you ever need it! Just say the word!” He proudly puffed up his chest.

 

That got a giggle out of her, as well as another pat on the head for the other teen. “Thanks, sweetie.”

 

Kiibo’s face went blank. The girl leaned in, about to call out to him when his face turned a bright shade of red. He ducked his head, pulling the mask out from above his neck and covered half his face with it as he looked down, whining. “Kiibo-kun? What’s up?”

 

“Nnnnothing.” He murmured, refusing to look up, squeezing his eyes shut to prove his point. The girl stared at him for a beat, then smiled, sly as a fox.

 

“Kiibo-kun?” She said, her hand sliding down to his earpiece. “ _Sweetie_?” She called, voice intentionally lower than usual.

 

That did the trick, because the robot stilled again, and his eyes shot open.

 

“Honey?” Fingers travelled down to cup his cheek . ‘ _Smooth as a keyboard’s keys.’_  The piano freak side of her commented, and she pushed it to the back of her brain. Not now, now she was all about pleasing her boyfriend.

 

Speaking of her boyfriend, his eyes were looking as if he was trying to make eye contact with Akamatsu, but failing due to nervousness. Feeling bold--bolder than usual, anyway--she leaned into his ear.

 

“ _My love_?”

 

‘ _Revenge_ ’, she mused in her mind, as she heard the robot moan out her name.

 

Seeing the robot in such a state, an idea popped into Akamatsu’s head. Her hands went down to take the boy’s metallic one, and she backed away from the--now a tad confused and bewildered from what has just transpired--young man, placing a kiss on his knuckles.

 

“My love.” She said, and her mouth moved to Kiibo’s wrist. “My darling.” She kissed his forearm, her left hand still holding his, while her right gently placed itself under his arm.. “Sweetheart.”

 

And she continued, kissing further and further up the boy’s arm, a pet name dripping from her lips with every time her lips travelled higher. When she looked up, The android’s face was no longer hidden by his mask. It was tucked away, and now his face--mouth open a tad and eyes glazed over as if believing this was a dream--was hers to see and take in.

 

“Dearest.” A kiss. “My beloved.” Another kiss. Realizing she was at his elbow now, she looked up again. Kiibo’s lips were pressed shut, obviously trying not to let any lewd sounds escape. Not on Kaede’s watch, though.

 

“Hunk.” She raised her head, smiling up at him. The boy blinked. “Stud muffin. Cutie pie.” She grinned wider with every nickname she listed until the robot pouted.

 

“Hey…” He whined, though it sounded more like a demand.

 

“Ah, so you prefer when I call you things like--” She resumed kissing at the leather skin.

“Beloved?”

 

The pout was still there, but it was noticeably more strained, and the flush present on his faceplate was impossible to miss.

 

“Apple of my eye.” She continued, kissing farther and farther up his arm. Kiibo’s hand twitched and intertwined it’s fingers with Kaede’s, the latter squeezing back.

 

“Light of my life.” Her breath ghosted over the fake skin of Kiibo’s shoulder, and Kaede could practically _feel_ the shudder that spread across her lover’s body.

 

“My world. My one and only. My _everything_.” Kiibo sucked in a breath and moaned when he felt a small bite on his shoulder blade.

 

Finally, she raised her head to look into her significant other’s eyes, and _wow_ . He basically had hearts in his eyes. He was quietly and slowly panting, looking up at Akamatsu as if _she_ was his whole world.

 

“ _Kaede._ ” Kiibo placed his free hand on her cheek, and she let herself lean into it without breaking eye contact. “ _I love you._ ”

 

The way her mouth opened, closed and reformed back into a huge smile probably already counted as an answer, but Kaede decided to go for it anyway.

 

“And I you. I love you. I _love you so much, Kiibo._ ”

 

Neither of them knows which one it was that moved in for the kiss. Maybe it was both of them, or just one, who knows. Either, way, they got so lost in the feeling of their lips finally meeting properly that their hands started roaming everywhere. Through the mist in her mind, Akamatsu took it as her chance to feel Kiibo’s body without him getting shy. Obviously, she started with his chest. When she lowered her hand down to squeeze at the artificial muscle, a groan tore from the robot’s voice box as both his arms wrapped themselves around the girl’s neck. She took that as a sign to keep going, pressing her fingers into his pecs and groping until she had enough. You couldn’t just flaunt those in her face for, what, half an hour? And expect her _not_ to grope them the second she got the chance.

 

When she was satisfied, Akamatsu moved her fingers to feel the android’s stomach and back, all while keeping him distracted with her drooling lips. Judging by his reaction--arching his back into her touch, pressing their bodies together even more, if it was even possible--he very much liked having his spine touched. She massaged his back and shoulder blades with both hands, and then she broke away for air. When she did, she asked what was on her mind, hands travelling lower.

 

“Can I…?” She whispered, eyes darting between the beautiful boy in front of her and the place she was aware didn’t have anything to do with the test run.

 

“Go ahead. I don’t think you’ll be satisfied with what you find, though…” The robot shrugged.

 

“Dissatisfied? With you? Never.” She smirked again, capturing the plush lips with her own.

 

Kaede shifted, arms wrapping themselves around Kiibo’s waist before she uttered a ‘C’mon’ between kisses, hoping he’d get the hint.

 

Thankfully, after a second, he did and raised his body up for Kaede’s legs to splay out under him. Content, the pianist’s skilled fingers slid to the space between Kiibo’s legs. As expected, she didn’t get much of a reaction other than a small shudder. So, Kaede decided to go with plan B and groped at his thighs instead.

 

 _That_ seemed to do the trick, as the android’s eyes opened, and his breath got caught in his throat. Kaede smirked, sly as a fox as she continued groping the white haired robot’s shaking thighs. He couldn’t take it, as it seemed, as he cautiously lowered himself so that he was sitting on Kaede’s leg, shuddering and panting. She groped at the artificial muscle for a few more moments before slowing her motions, both with her hands and with her mouth. Her smooching turned into chaste pecks and her squeezes were now comforting brushed of thumbs.

 

The two Ultimate’s sighed, pulling away from eachother. Kiibo’s hands were now on Kaede’s shoulders, and in the dim sunlight creeping through the blindfolds, he looked downright mesmerizing. Angelic.

 

What did Kaede do to deserve him?

 

“Good test run.” She said, instead of anything remotely romantic. _Nice. Nice job, piano idiot._  
  
  
Her cringing stopped when she saw the boy’s eyes literally light up, along with his face, metaphorically. “Really!? I’m glad, Kaede-san! I was nervous, because I didn’t know what you would think of my body, maybe be turned off from the idea of sleeping together, maybe even breaking up with me, but seeing as you’resointerestedinmybodyandit’sfeaturesIdon’tthinkthere’sanymorereasontoworry ANYWAY, UM--” He paused his rambling, sucking in a deep breath through his nose, getting off of Kaede’s body and bowing. “I am very happy you are in my life, de-! D-de...”

 

“...De…?” She tilted her head.

 

“D-” He looked up at her, scanned her for a moment, and then took her hand in his. “ _Dear..._ ”

 

Oh.

 

“Oh.”

 

She was the one burning up now. So that’s what Kiibo was feeling when she was calling him all those nicknames, just ten times less nerve wracking.

 

She put a hand to her cheek. She was heating up again. Oh, and so was Kiibo, from what she could see from the corner of her eye.

 

When they finally gathered the courage to look at the other again, they embraced.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and the beat of Kaede’s hear against the robot’s chest and the soft whirring coming from Kiibo’s systems made them feel peaceful.

 

At home.

 

“We should probably clean up, huh?”

 

“Indeed. Would you like to go first?”

 

“You have a lot more to put on. You sure you don’t want to go first?”

 

“No, I’m.” His eyes glanced off to the side for a split second, and then immediately went back to the girl. “I can wait. Go on.”

 

“Heh. Whatever you say.” She pecked him on the lips again and then stood up, gathering her underwear and stepping into the bathroom.

 

It wasn’t the first time Kaede had been there, so the amount of metal polish and makeup didn’t surprise her one bit. She went into the scarcely used shower, fiddling with the water. She couldn’t seem to turn the water warm, for some reason, so she clicked her tongue and exited the bathroom to call for some help.

 

“Hey, Kiibo-kun, can you help me with the sho--is that my shirt?”

 

The robot, still clad in only his leather layer, was standing in the middle of the room, now clad in Kaede’s unbuttoned shirt. He squeaked loudly and jumped, hands clenching the fabric so hard she was afraid for a second he might rip it, before she remembered that the other teen has the strength equivalent of a grandpa.

 

“I--UM--I--!” Kiibo was shaking, eyes darting everywhere, and his face was beet red. He looked down in guilt at the white shirt he was wearing, and Kaede wasted no time in wiping that look off his face.

 

“You look so cute, oh my gosh!” She put a hand to her mouth, as a wide smile appeared on her face. Kiibo was still bewildered, but his features were riddled more with surprise rather than sadness.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry, I just--I was curious if it would fit on me, since I tend to rip all clothes when I have all my armor on, so, since I’m already on my last layer, I wondered if... “ He trailed off, clearly shy, fiddling with the buttons.

 

Giggles escaped Kaede as she walked over and straightened the blouse out. It was almost a perfect match for him, save for the sleeves, which were a bit too long for him and covering his arms so that only the tips of his fingers were visible. She didn’t bother rolling them up for the sole sake that they looked so adorable on him.

 

“It looks good on you! I can lend you some more of my clothes after we clean up, if you want!”

 

“I’d like that! I’d like that very much!”

 

Seeing the bright, sparkling smile, it instantly lifted Kaede’s mood, and it was high enough already.

 

God, she’s happy to have him as her lover.

 

“Um… what was that about helping you?”

 

“Oh, yeah! The faucet won’t run warm water--can you help out?”

 

“Of course! I find it complex myself. One time it works properly, then the next day it’s just freezing.” He complained, taking off the shirt, folding it and laying it on the bed.

 

Kaede stayed still for a moment, a finger to her lips, and Kiibo looked over at her, confused. “Kaede-san?”

 

“Want to shower together?”

 

The boy blushed. The stiff nod he gave soon after made her smile even more and grab his hand, leading him to the bathroom.

 

==================================================================

 

PM: usamiu >> pianoholic

(12.06.2017 11:37)

 

usamiu: :^)

pianoholic: ?

usamiu: :^))))))))

pianoholic: Iruma-san what do you want

pianoholic: What’s with the :^)’s

pianoholic: Whatever you call these

usamiu: heard u skipped pe today

pianoholic: Iruma-san, it’s not what you think.

usamiu: i wont hesitate BITCH

usamiu: so what were u and kiiboyo doin hmmmmmmmmmm ;^)

pianoholic: Wha

pianoholic: WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING TODAY  
usamiu: did i say anything abt today binch

pianoholic: Fuck

usamiu: GIMME THE DEETS PIANO WHORE  
pianoholic: THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS

usamiu: im like the sex ed guru in this class esp when it comes to kinky sex and ESP when it comes to kinky sex w/ robots

usamiu: so u just come over to the breathtaking shrine that is miu irumas room and confess to her eeeeeeeeeeeeeverything :))))

usamiu: she wont judge

usamiu: maybe even give some advice ;))))))

pianoholic: How did you get ANYTHING just from the fact that I skipped p.e.??

usamiu: ur not shy abt flaunting ur ass to everyone bakamatsu

usamiu: even tho u have a bf now

usamiu: a ROBOT bf

usamiu: are u desperate or what

usamiu: anyway

usamiu: u were wearing spats

usamiu: sall i have to say on the matter

pianoholic: Ugh

usamiu: SO

usamiu: when u finally get over ur not-so-virgin awkwardness

usamiu: come over to your beautiful goddess’ humble abode

usamiu: and she might give u some tips

usamiu: and some upgrades

usamiu: abt having raunchy good ass sex with ur local robot bf

pianoholic: NO THANKS IM FINE

usamiu: u know u want it

pianoholic: I KNOW I WANT YOU TO STOP

usamiu: u dont want kiibo to stop tho do u ;)

pianoholic: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS MAKE ME TURN OFF MY PHONE

usamiu: bc ur not fucking subtle

usamiu: like at all

usamiu: even fuckin BIG MILK is aware u two are fuckin n leaving marks on eachother n shit

usamiu: that guy lived with wolves bakamatsu

usamiu: he knows his stuff

usamiu: u can lie to me all u want but u cant lie to the big bara hunk

usamiu: U CANT RUN AWAY FROM UR SINS FOREVER BAKAMATSU

usamiu: wait did u turn off your phone

usamiu: bakamatsu cmon i wasnt serious

usamiu: cmon pls

usamiu: lemme give u tips on gettin robo d

usamiu: im talking literally if he doesnt have a d i can give him one

usamiu: maybe even a v who knows w/e ur into

usamiu: ;;;;;;)

usamiu: UGH fine anyway

usamiu: anytime u decide u want to go further into the world of robofucking

usamiu: hmu

usamiu: ;^)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


pianoholic: Just so we’re clear on this

pianoholic: 1) I know you’re a virgin, Iruma-san. So I don’t think I should be taking tips from you.

pianoholic: 2)

pianoholic: When are you free

usamiu: :^)


End file.
